snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Water Plants
Types of Water Plant There are a whole host of varies water plants- both magical and mundane. Whether they are grasses, weeds, wreaths or sponges, they each serve their natural purpose in these incredibly fine-tuned ecosystems, as well as in our day to day lives. General Uses Water plants have been used for centuries not only as decorative water features but also defensively, for the health benefits provided by these miracle minerals. Water plants are regularly used in potions and in the medical field. A number of these plants are also used domestically for cleaning, cooking and skin care. Sub-Categories of Water Plants Water Plants are generally divided into three sub-categories, which usually describe the way in which they grow within their respective habitats. These three categories are Submerged, Marginal and Floating. Submerged These plants are found to live almost entirely beneath the waters surface, rooted to the sea floor. Occasionally you will find one of these which has flowers or leaves floating on the surface, but do not get these confused with marginal or floating plants. Marginal Like the Submerged plant, Marginal plants are also rooted to the sea floor, however it is only their roots and stem that are found beneath the waters surface the rest is floating on the top. Floating As the name suggests Floating plants, are those that float on the waters surface, the thing that separates these from the Marginal plants or indeed at times the Submerged plants is that unlike those they are not rooted in soil. Obtaining Water Plants While Water Plants- both magical and mundane, are generally available in most good Apothecaries and Aquatic Botanists. However there is nothing quite like going out and finding your own little aquatic miracle. Shops Apothecaries are generally well stocked with anything water plant related in terms of health and food supplements, potions ingredients and cleaning agents, but if you’re after a live specimen you are better off going to an aquatic botanist. They reputable botanist will always have a lively, fresh, generous selection of these little miracles. But be warned, you will always pay for quality. In the Wild It is always best to go out and discover what the depths have to offer us in person. Here not only will you be able to appreciate the subtle beauties of the environment but also the plants in their natural habitats. Swimming is generally a required skill when it comes to collecting specimens from the wild, though there are alternative options. If you are not an adept swimmer, or if the depths are too great then you always have options. Gillyweed ''(see text for more details) is not only a fascinating water plant in its own right but it is also a tool commonly used to aid under water explorers and expeditioners. Caution should be taken when using in salt water as the duration of its effects are still undefined. The ''Bubble-head Charm is also an effective way of exploring the waters- fresh water and salt water. However proficiency in swimming is a must if you are to use this method. Summoning Charms may also be used, though they are only effective on Marginal and Floating water plants. Category:Herbology Category:Magical Plants